Fast Car
by DanniShame
Summary: Rin did what she needed to do when it needed to be done to fix her broken home. But even though she loved her father, there was nothing she wanted more than to jump into a fast car and get away.
1. Just the Beginning

I hate long author notes so I'll keep this short and simple, this isn't my first story but I haven't written one for like 3 years! So I'll just start with this now (: Some what inspired by the song 'Fast Car' by Tracy Chapman.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, any of its characters, or whatever else.

If someone were to ask me if I thought I had a hard life growing up, I wouldn't say yes. I did what I needed to when it had to be done. From a young age I had learned that I was going to have to grow up quicker than everyone else and take care of people that were supposed to be in charge of taking care of me. By this I mean my father; the old drunk made excuses for why he shouldn't get a job and just spent his days and nights laying on his recliner chair in the corner of the living room in our old trailer home. My mom was around till I was 15 but I guess dealing with my father was too much for her. I came home from school one day and she was gone, my life had forever changed without me realizing it at that point. I cried when I saw the empty closet and the short note telling me that she was sorry but she wanted more in life then he could give.

The crying ended within an hour when my father had woken up and I had to tell him everything. I held his hand as he wept and my heart ached, my father wasn't an abusive drunk, he was just lazy!  
My aching heart then became broken as my father looked into my eyes and spoke, "I'm so sorry Rin. This is my entire fault; I shouldn't have been so lazy. It hurts that your mom would leave me, but I'm hurting more that she would leave you as well."  
"Don't blame yourself daddy. We're going to make it out just ok, don't you worry." I hugged him and watched him take swigs from whatever bottle of beer he was drinking from. In a few minutes he was asleep on his recliner again leaving me alone to think of what comes next. It was ridiculous to think my father would go and get a job himself. As much as he cared and loved me, he was lazy and cared more about the numbness that the alcohol gave him.

I went into my small room and laid down on my 'bed'; or you could just called it a thin old mattress laying on the ground. There was no point in worrying right now; tomorrow was Saturday so I would use the day to figure out what I needed to do to fix the mess my mother had left.

I was startled from my sleep to the crashing sound of glass. I ran to the living room to see my father panting, his hands cut up and blood pouring from then.  
"Father! What is going on?" I grabbed a wet cloth from the kitchen and went over to him, trying to keep the blood as much as I could.  
"Life is useless! Life is useless…so useless!" He fell to his knees and his shoulders were shaking. As a 15 year old, I didn't know how to handle this situation, so I ran to the trailer next door because a retired nurse lived there. I couldn't help but at least be thankful that it was 7 AM and not 3. I didn't feel the need to be around anymore, so I took a cold shower and pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans, white flip flops, and a pink hoodie. Without looking at my father and the nurse, I walked out of the house not sure where to go.

I had been walking for about 20 minutes when I reached the middle of our town, with all the shops and schools. This is when it all hit me; I was going to have to grow up. I was old enough to get a job and I needed to do whatever it took to make life ok for my father. I went in and out of stores for what felt like hours, asking them if they were hiring but no one seemed to want me there. Finally I reached a small corner coffee shop that seemed mildly busy. I walked in and someone must have being listening to my prayers, because someone had just quit the day before.  
"Will you be 16 soon?" the interviewer asked, he was the owner of the place but I just saw a man that acted like my grandpa. "Yes, I'm turning 16 next month."  
"Alright last question… are you in school?" I was just about to answer yes but something stopped me. The voice of reason, would I really be able to continue on when I needed to work to support my father, myself, and keep our trailer? So instead I just looked at the owner and said, "Not as of now. There are some things I need to take care of…" I could tell that the old man wanted to question me further on that topic but he kept it to himself. Although he did then ask, "Do you need a lot of hours?" I nodded, "As many as you can give me sir." He turned to his computer and started typing some things out. He then handed me my schedule.

"You start tomorrow; just ask me if you need anything."  
"Thank you sir," I got up and smiled as I walked out. This was just the beginning of me fixing my destroyed household.

Ok, yes I know it was a short beginning but the next chapter will be a time skip! I just wanted everyone to have a good introduction and know what was going on(: Please review!


	2. Picking up the Pieces

**Well hopefully everyone enjoys the first chapter! Please review (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

****

***2 years later and after Rin's birthday, so she is now 18.***

"Rin! We're out of the hot chocolate powder; can you grab some while you're back there?" I heard Kagome yell from the front counter. Of course I wish I could grab it but my 5'2 figure didn't help me out and neither did the idiot that put the powder boxes on the top shelf. I looked around for something to help but my only real option left was to climb up the other shelves. Everything was going great until I actually grabbed the powder and slipped, making the whole scene sound a war. I left the scene quickly because I wasn't about to clean up the mess that could have been prevented if people thought about the shorter people!

Coming out of the back room I noticed that everyone in the small shop was looking at me.  
"Well thanks… you may want to go to the bathroom and clean off all that powder…" Kagome started laughing after she finished her sentenced. I gave her the best glare I could muster, although it didn't last long. Kagome had become my best friend over the past 2 year of working together. She was one of the two people who knew of my situation and she was always there. Along with Sango, except she worked as a receptionist of some rich insurance company. Sango and Kagome had been high school best friends and Kagome introduced me to her. The two of them didn't understand why I never went back to high school, but I guess I just didn't feel comfortable with it anymore. I didn't have anything to begin with so I didn't feel as though I was losing anything by not going.

Walking to the bathroom I noticed that it was 3. My shift was over for the day so I said my goodbyes to the staff and walked home. Although my money had been building up over time, I still didn't have much. Money was going towards my home or my father's addiction. I had tried numerous times to just get my father to quit but it seemed like nothing would help. He was still heartbroken from my mother leaving and he didn't realize that he could have fixed it if he just got off his lazy ass.

Walking into my house, there was something off. My father wasn't in his recliner, and after checking the rest of the house, I realized he was gone. He didn't have many friends and most of the time they were at our house. He never went out to drink because I controlled the money so he didn't even have any. Then I saw a note on the kitchen table, and I could feel my heart sink.

_Rin, I love you for being the best daughter a father could ask for. You have done so much for me but I am sorry. I know that I need to get my life together. One of my close friends owns a rehab center and he has taken me in. I didn't want to see you sad and I knew I couldn't do this if I had to go through with an in person good bye. I am sorry but I will be home again. Love, your father. _

Anger filled me; seriously this guy was an idiot. It upsets me how he only could think of himself and how it would be too hard for him to say goodbye in person. I dropped the note, took a deep breathe in, and let out a scream. It felt to get it out but I still felt empty. I gave up everything for him and now he was gone. It felt like I was going through a break up but much worse. I took a seat in his recliner and prayed. At least I knew he was going someplace to help him. I didn't really know what to do so I did what I was good at; I put on shorts, a sports bra, and tennis shoes and I ran. Although I never actually ran away from my problems, running is what I needed to do to think and clear my mind. It's what I did so that I could fully understand what to do in rough situations.

I knew that Kagome worked till 5 so I took a long path to run on which would still lead me to the coffee shop. My body was aching by the time I reached the shop and I made it just in time as I saw Kagome leaving. "Kagome!" I called out as I jogged up to her getting into her car.  
"Oh hey! What are you doing, are you ok Rin?" She always knew when something was wrong which is why I knew I needed to go to her.

I got into her passenger seat of her 2001 Honda civic (the current year is 2012) and we sat in the parking lot talking about what had just happened to me.  
"I know exactly what you need!" She pulled out her cell phone and called Sango. As they talked I stared out her window when I saw a black Lamborghini Aventador pull into the parking spot next to us. My jaw dropped, I wasn't majorly into cars, mainly since I couldn't even afford a crappy one, but I knew this was one of the fastest cars in the world. I had a major thing for fast cars; I just wanted to ride in one. Just for it to take me far away, of course I knew this person must have been from way out of town and stopped for some of our famous coffee.

I was interested in seeing the man that would get out of this car but before I could see we started leaving the parking lot. I looked at Kagome confused, since I had just missed the conversation she had with Sango.  
"We are going to Sango's for a girl's night! And since I know that both of us have off tomorrow, we're going to go with Sango to work for breakfast and probably lunch! Total girl's weekend," Kagome looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back because I realized just how wonderful my friends were.

I leaned back into the seat and sighed, "You know Kagome; I really just want to get out of here. I've been stuck in this town for so long, I've been working at the same place for much longer then I planned, and I don't even have a diploma."  
Kagome gave me a sad smile and replied, "You know how smart you are and you could easily just go and get your GED. I know you are sad about your dad leaving but you do realize this is better for both of you. He is getting the help that he desperately has needed for so long and this is finally your chance to do things for yourself." I knew Kagome was right. School came easy to me and I had always been in advanced classes. I could start studying and get my GED and start off at a job like Sango's.

Once we reached Sango's I realized something, "Uh Kagome, I'm all sweaty and have like no clothes with me!"  
"Oh hush! I realized that I have a half-naked girl in my car! As weird as it seems, Sango was as short and small as you her sophomore year of high school and she still has some of those clothes for some reason! So you'll just borrow her clothes for the night and tomorrow!" This did make me somewhat excited because Sango always had cute clothes.

We arrived to her parents' extremely nice house (there 18 so of course they still live with their parents) and I jumped out of the car and ran straight to their new garden set up. Kagome let me be since her and Sango were used to me always going there first thing. I sat in front of the fountain and looked at the new flowers they had planted. So many bright colors, it was almost impossible to not feel happy when sitting here. I stood up and made my way into the house and into Sango's room. Sango was laid out on her king size bed wearing black basketball shorts with a purple sports bra while Kagome sat on the floor in front of the TV wearing short black shorts with a loose gray tank top.  
"It's so hot!" whined Sango as she fanned herself with her hand. She was right though, it was only the beginning of June and it felt like the middle of July.  
"Did you go outside during lunch today? I didn't but goodness the back of the coffee shop felt like an oven!" I said as I feel back onto the floor next to Kagome.  
"Seriously, bless your soul Rin. I do not know how you are able to work back there all the time. All you do is organize stuff and then you end up making a bigger mess anyways!"  
"Screw you Kagome! It's really hard to handle everything when I'm so short and everyone puts everything in inconvenient places!" I tried giving her a death stare hoping she'd cry or something but all she did was laugh. Too bad being little and having huge innocent brown eyes was never a very threatening look…

The rest of our night was simple, I cried to my best friends and they helped pick up my broken pieces. But all I really wanted was to feel loved by someone else, I don't know where this feeling came from, but I was sick of being alone all the time.

****

I was the first one to wake up to Sango's annoying alarm clock in the morning. I will never understand how she and Kagome get to things on time because they always sleep through everything. I knew how to go about this; I readied myself and pounced onto Sango's bed. Once I landed I started to jump like crazy and then hit her with a pillow.  
"SERIOUSLY RIN. Good morning to you to, you ass hole!" Sango said sitting up quickly and glaring at me. Unlike me she was actually scary, so I slowly got off the bed and took a seat on her futon giving her an innocent smile.  
"Yeah, be lucky you're cute!" She got up and kicked Kagome as she walked towards her closet to find herself clothes and something for me.  
"Why is everyone so violent?" Kagome said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. I laughed, I didn't care that my friends weren't morning people and that we bickered like we were actually related, I loved them.

Sango threw a cute pair of jean shorts to me and a white tank top, which then she also gave me a black cardigan. "You have to look somewhat appropriate since you'll be inside my work!" I then went to the bathroom and slipped on the clothes and brushed out my straight hair. When I walked out of the bathroom Kagome and Sango were already ready to go. Sango had on a dressy skirt and blouse to make herself look good for work while Kagome had on shorts with a cute shirt.

"I'm just letting you two know that there are some new guys working for us because their dad and I think one of them is a friend… well anyways, their dad owns the place. My point is, they are all extremely attractive!" Sango said while holding her hand to her heart. All three of us were single and hadn't had boys in our lives for a while, but we we're like normal girls. When we saw attractive looking males, we stared and would start freaking out about them as soon as they were out of sight.

"I could really use a boyfriend right now!" I said as I got into the passenger of Kagome's car. We followed Sango until we pulled in front of a huge building. It was all glass and beautiful, this was the first time I had been there and Sango was right, it was amazing to look at. We parked in a visitor's lot and found Sango at the entrance.  
"I just saw the guys come in, oh my goodness I cannot wait for you girls to see them!" Sango said with a huge smile. These guys must have been very good looking because Sango was always the pickiest one out of all of us. As we walked in I fell behind Sango and Kagome as I looked around, amazed by everything that I saw. All of a sudden I hit something that felt like a wall, but I didn't hit the ground when I stumbled back. Instead I looked into the eyes of an amazing looking man.

****

**Well hopefully everyone likes it! I like to move kind of slow and make things more interesting than having an insanely fast story! Anyways, please review!(: **


	3. YOLO

**From last chapter: **All of a sudden I hit something that felt like a wall, but I didn't hit the ground when I stumbled back. Instead I looked into the eyes of an amazing looking man.

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

Ok so maybe the word 'amazing' is just me being over dramatic. But he was extremely good looking. He had bright blue eyes and long black hair that was pulled back. He was tall and lean and looked a little older than me. "Sorry," I managed to squeak, go figure I couldn't pull myself together in front of a good looking guy. He just gave me a smile, nodded his head and kept on going. As I watched his back walk away I heard Sango from behind me, "That's Kouga, isn't he cute?"

I turned towards her, "PLEASE tell me he was one of those young new guys you were talking about!"  
"Sorry sweetie, but no he isn't. Although he is young, I think he's like 20, or maybe even 19. We have a lot of interns here so you'll see a lot of cute young guys around here. But trust me; you'll be more impressed with the other ones!" As we walked towards the cafeteria I knew that Sango was speaking the truth. There were plenty of young good looking men walking around, but I couldn't help look around for Kouga.

"Oh look over there! That's one of the new guys," I looked towards the direction that Sango nodded her head. There was a guy that didn't look like he could be an older than 20. He had long black hair and he didn't wear a full suit like many of the other men, all he had was dress up pants with a light blue button up.  
"Oh, what is his name!" Kagome whispered, actually she tried to whisper but her excitement made her sound like those idiots in class who think they are whispering but you can hear everything they are saying.  
"His name is Inuyasha. He's the younger one of the two brothers. He's actually a sophomore in college so he just does minor things around here."

As we walked past Inuyasha's table we saw another young man sit across from him. He had short dark brown hair and worse a full suit.  
"Oh whose he?" I asked quietly once we had passed them. "That would be Miroku. He's only 20 but he graduated high school and college early. I think him and Inuyasha are best friends. I'm not really sure because they are always fighting yet they are always together." Sango then looked at me, "Rin I know you are going to be extremely attracted to the older brother. Just a warning though, he doesn't talk much."

"Rin with a guy that barely talks? Yeah that'll go well…" Kagome mumbled.  
"I'll just take that as a compliment," I said as I got into a line for sushi. Sushi for breakfast? Don't judge us, all of us love our sushi and eat it whenever we feel like it.  
"Well I barely see this guy anyways. He's 21 and working towards owning this place after his dad," Sango said while grabbing a tray and pointing to the various items of food she wanted.  
"Smart and good looking? Heck, I don't care if he barely talks then!" I said smiling, oh how I wanted to meet him now.

As we walked around to find a table, we noticed that the only empty one was next to the two guys.  
"It's a sign!" Kagome said as she started to speed walk towards the table. Except as soon as she got there the two had finished and were leaving.  
"So…should we take that as a sign to?" I asked sitting down.  
"Uh no, let's ignore the fact that they left. Maybe they saw us!" Oh how desperate us three were to have boyfriends again… although that never ends well being desperate cause then everyone stoops low and gets shitty boyfriends which end in heartbreak. It's just an annoying cycle that I wanted to end already.

Breakfast ended sooner than plan because Sango got a call asking if she would be able to get to her bosses office earlier than normal. We still had plans to meet up for lunch as well though, and Sango said that I may get to meet the oldest brother, but Sango didn't even know his name. Of course I don't know what to do if I saw him, I wasn't one to just walk up to random strange guys and start talking to them. Only Sango was like that while me and Kagome just stood there waiting.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to drop me off at home, I want to go running and I really need to clean that trailer up. It's starting to get nasty on the inside," I said as we started driving.  
"Yeah, do you want help cleaning?"  
"Oh no thanks! You really don't want to go in there." I loved that my friends were always willing to help but I tried to avoid having people come into the nasty trailer home. Of course some trailer homes were nice, but without having a mom to paint and a dad to fix all the broken things, it wasn't in good shape.

Kagome dropped me off at the entrance of the trailer park and walked all the way to the back to where my 'home' stood. All of a sudden everything wasn't feeling like home anymore, it was just an empty place. The second wood step leading to the door had a giant hole in it, the screen door didn't even have a screen anymore, and the main door's lock didn't even work. Although, no one was ever trying to break into my home, there was nothing to steal. I walked in and tried to turn the light on, but of course… it didn't.  
"Electricity bill…damn it…" I grabbed my check book and dug through the pile of papers on the kitchen table to find the information. I knew after I paid this I wasn't going to have much left in my account, maybe 50$. I went into my bedroom and grabbed a bag and stuffed dirty clothes into it. I just dropped off dirty clothes next door and my nice neighbor would take care of things, I loved sweet old ladies like her. Her trailer home was painted a bright yellow and she had bright flowers planted all around it. Sometimes I just sat on the steps on my home and stared at the flowers, I was going to have a beautiful garden when I was older.

I was expecting Kagome at noon and according to my watch sitting in the kitchen, it was already 10. I couldn't vacuum without electricity so I got a bucket of water from next door and started mopping the floors in the kitchen. None of the stains really came out but the floor at least looked decent then when I first came home. I then tried to clean off the oven and microwave, which also looked better but still didn't look good. I sat down on the floor and put my head between my knees, I was really starting to hate living like this. Before when my dad was here, it wasn't so bad because I was doing all of this for someone. But now I was alone and I had nothing left, I was starting from zero. I felt the tears forming and I watched them hit the floor. I used to be so strong and never cry, but this was too much.

I grabbed my last clean pair of running shorts and a tank top and left. I ran to the coffee shop because I felt comfortable when I was around there. When I got there I saw the Lamborghini that was there yesterday before I left. This person must have not been from out of town like I thought, that or he just really liked our coffee. I started to walk into the store to see if I could spot who would be driving that car when someone called my name. I saw Kagome on the other side of the street waving me to go over to her. As Kagome would say, him being there was a sign. As I would say, me not getting to see him was also a sign.

I ran over to her and was surprised she was also wearing tennis shoes and looked somewhat tired.  
"You're…working out? What?" Kagome hated exercise, this was strange.  
"Well I realized today how I do miss having a boyfriend, and I know I'm already skinny, but I miss being in shape like I was in high school and feeling good."  
"Whatever works for you girl, so…what do you want to do?" As I said this I turned back to the coffee shop to see that the car was gone. That was my sign, I missed my chance.

"Well it's getting close to noon, want to come over to my house and shower and get ready?" I nodded as we took off running towards her house. Even having Kagome running at my side I still felt lonely but I pushed aside the feelings because now was not the time. I always hated feeling sad around my friends, and last night with my crying was enough for a while. Once we got to Kagome's we took turns taking a shower and she found an old pair of shorts and nice shirt that would fit me.

"I can't believe how hungry I am again! No wonder you eat so much with how much you go running!" Kagome said rubbing her stomach. I just smiled at her; she was lucky that she could eat so much and barely work out. I never had the choice to eat a lot so I didn't know if I could or not. It never bothered me though, when you are born with a parent that has an addiction, it just becomes a part of life.  
"Hello? Rin?" I looked to see Kagome staring at me with her eye brows raised.  
"Uh…yeah sorry I zoned out!"  
"Right… come on let's get going, it's already noon!" Kagome grabbed her keys and happily skipped away. I trudged behind because all of a sudden I didn't feel like doing anything. Sleeping sounded really great right now, it was becoming one of those days.

Being the person I am, my sadness didn't stick around long. It was beautiful outside and I remembered what my dad always told me when I was feeling down.  
_"Every day above ground is a good day." _

Of course this just made me laugh at him and think how silly of a saying that was. But at this moment when I looked up to the clear sky, it made me happy. The ride to Sango's work was even more fun, with the windows rolled down and me and Kagome singing. Although our singing was never good, there was a reason we did sports.

"_I'll be over here, you'll be over there. Ima shed a tear but I really don't care! Frozen in time, always be mine, baby boy you'll be young forever!" (Young Forever by Nicki Minaj)_

"Gosh I hate guys, can't believe I spent so many tears on them in high school," Kagome said turning the music down as we pulled into a parking spot.  
"Yeah I had like one middle school boyfriend but that was about it! But after hearing Sango's and your stories, I'm kind of glad I haven't had any others!"  
"Rin, relationships either go two ways. It goes really good, with some fights but you two are able to get through it. Or it goes really bad where it's constant fights and nothing ever changes. When that happens, it sucks and it's a waste of time. There is my piece of information!" We were starting to walk towards the entrance when I saw a tall man in front of us with long silver hair. It was a strange color but it looked beautiful on him. I nudged Kagome and pointed to him. Her eyes widened a bit and she pulled out her phone, she texted something and handed it to me. **  
Damn! His hair is a weird color but the guy is gorgeous.**

I nodded and kept watching him as we walked in. He was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. When he turned his head to the side I could tell that his face was just as beautiful as the rest of him. What was with this place and the good looking guys!

When we entered I watched him walk away and then I noticed Sango sprinting up to us.  
"That's him!" She said in a screaming whisper voice, strange how my friends never knew how to whisper correctly… **  
**"Wait what you mean?" Kagome said. Then something clicked for me, "Is he the older brother?"  
Sango nodded and smiled, "Yes! Isn't he gorgeous! Let me guess Rin, you were looking at him? I so knew he was your type!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ok he is good looking but I don't even know him! And neither do you, we don't even know his name! For all we know, he could be a total jerk!"  
"Relax Rin, I've barely heard him talk and he has this super annoying assistant. If he can stand to be around that guy all the time and not kill him, then I bet he's a lot nicer then he looks!" Sango said throwing her hands up, "All I'm trying to do is get us some good looking guys alright!"  
"Well let's avoid ass holes ok?" I said looking around to see if he was still insight.  
"Oh you are SO looking around for him right now!" Kagome hit my shoulder as she said this.  
"How about we focus on lunch since you, Kagome, were starving like 20 minutes ago!" I started off towards the food area before they could say anything else. Of course it didn't end there because when we entered the cafeteria, we saw Miroku and Inuyasha from earlier.

"We should say hi!" Sango suggested. "And say what? Oh yeah, we know your names but you don't know us at all. We're just desperate creepy girls looking for cute boys. Marry me…"  
"Way to be negative Kagome! How about we all learn that you only live once ok? Didn't Drake teach you anything, '_you only live once; that's the motto Ni**a, YOLO_'."

"Seriously Sango, how about YOU go say hi to them and we'll watch," I said this because I knew how Sango was. She'll talk to guys but as soon as they would put moves on her, she'd slap them. She was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet, but don't mess with her that's for sure.

"Fine! Watch me!" We watched as Sango started walking towards them and I regretted suggesting that.  
"Kagome what if we actually have to talk to them! I haven't talked to a guy other than my dad and work in so long!"

"Calm down Rin, I don't see this going very well," Kagome said as she watched the scene ahead of her, it all seemed to go well until we could see Sango's face turning red. I turned away for a second when a slapping sound echoed through the cafeteria. I turned back to see Sango walking towards us with an angry face, Inuyasha laughing very loud, and Miroku with his face down.  
"So, I take it that it went great?" I asked giggling at the sight.  
"Ugh! Miroku grabbed my butt! Seriously? He seemed nice till that point! Inuyasha seems nice but his friend is such a pervert! UGH," Sango threw her hands up and started leaving.  
"Food? I WANT FOOD SANGO!" Kagome yelled after Sango and started following. Like always I fell slightly behind just laughing at my two friends.  
"Hey Rin, we're going to my desk to get my money so we can get food someplace else! Are you coming?" I thought about it, Sango's desk was on one of the higher floors so maybe I'd get to see that man with the silver hair but something stopped me from going. _Leave it to fate. _Another thing my father liked to say all the time.  
"No, it's nice out so I'm just going to sit outside!" Most people would question why I wouldn't want to go and see more into this building but my friends knew how I enjoyed just sitting outside.

Once they started to go towards the elevators I made my way outside and took a seat on the top stair. I watched the people walk in and out of the building and the cars rushing by. The city was nice, even though I loved nature; I liked how it was never silent here. There was always a sound, the sound to remind you that you aren't alone.

"Jaken just go finish filing the papers. I'll be back; I want to go get some coffee from that small place. No I don't want you to go get it, that's why I said that I'm getting it. Goodbye now Jaken." I looked behind me to see the man with the silver hair shutting his cell phone and walking down the steps. He didn't acknowledge me but I must have seemed freaky by the way that I was staring at him. I watched him as he walked into the parking structure next door. I felt like I creep but at least now I knew that his assistants name was Jaken, but I still didn't know his name. It's times like these where I wish I was like Sango and could just get up and talk to someone. I then saw it, the black Lamborghini; pull out of the parking structure. I couldn't help but think to myself that there was no way that was his car, but then it hit me. These brothers were sons of an extremely rich man; it wouldn't be all that surprising if they had such a nice car. I heard giggling and turned around to see Sango and Kagome walking out.

"We need to go to the coffee shop right now!"

**Oh doesn't Rin seem like a stalker right now? Well… I would do the same thing because when me and my friends see a cute guy, we are on him like no other! … awkward. Anyways, please please review (: I would love it!**


	4. It's Complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, any of its characters, or whatever else.**

**I know I said I hate long Author Notes but I'm really excited because I'm enlisting into the Air Force and I just turned 17 so the recruiter called me today!(: Have an appointment on Thursday! (may 10) I'm so pumped(: **

**Thank you to icegirljenni and Jolie luv for leaving reviews, they do make me quite happy(:**

**Dear icegirljenni; yolo means you only live once (:**

**Anyways, time for the next chapter, woo! I'm having a good time writing this(: **

"Rin tell us what is going on!" Sango pulled her arm out of my grasp after I had dragged them back to the car. "The oldest brother, with the silver hair! I heard him talking on the phone and he's going to the coffee shop!"  
"RIN let's think clearly here, when did he leave?"  
"About 10 minutes ago, what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Well, the coffee shop isn't busy around this hour, so they probably already served him his drink. I'm thinking that he was planning on coming back right away so there is no point in going anymore!" Sango said, sitting down on the ground next to the car.  
"Aw man!" I slid down the cars side onto the ground next to Sango.  
"Well this is good Rin! At least you know the car he drives?" Kagome said smiling.  
"That helps a lot Kagome, I'll just stalk him and figure out where he lives and then creep into his house late at night and you know, all that great stuff you see in stalker movies!" I leaned my head on Sango's shoulder and blew out a loud sigh.  
"I know the feeling," Sango said as she patted my back, "How about we go get some food now?"  
"You two go ahead, I think I'll just get on the bus home, it's close enough to walk but I'm just not feeling it today." I stood up and then Kagome pulled out 2$. "You need this for bus fare."  
"Kagome really, I don't need it!" I didn't get to put in much of a fight though when Kagome stuffed the money in my hang.  
"Well come see you later sweetie!" Sango said as she gave me a hug.

I walked to the corner with the bus and got there just in time, at least I had some lucky today. As I was on my way home I decided to get off at the coffee shop stop, all I wanted to do was see this guy again. When I was dropped off at the corner I saw his beautiful parked outside of the coffee shop. I did have to get my check so I decided to go inside. I'm starting to turn into Sango…

When I walked inside I saw him seated on a chair with his laptop out. I didn't want to make myself look like a creeper even though I really was, so I was to the back to see my boss.  
"Oh Rin! I needed to talk to you," his tone didn't sound very happy. "Rin, you are a strong worker but the problem is we have you work too much. This has been your first day off in months. I'm sorry but we need to cut your hours down a lot. We've had to let some people go but I really don't want to do that to you."

I couldn't find the words to speak; my heart had sunk into my stomach. Finally I was able to speak out, "So…how much will I be working then?" I could barely afford my home when I worked every day of the week, how would I possibly do it with less time?  
"I'm sorry Rin but only on the weekends. At least you could possibly get a second full time job!" He handed me the envelope with my check and stared at me then the door. I knew he felt awkward about this as well so I didn't say anything else, so I turned around and walked out.  
The man wasn't even here anymore but I didn't care. He was most likely a smart guy, working hard to own a company, had a nice car and probably house. Then there was me, no car or cell phone, and I was struggling to live. My chances to ever be with anyone like him were zero percent anyways.

I started walking home, it was 2 o'clock and all I wanted to do was be in bed, not having to deal with anyone. It was one of those days where everyone and everything seemed to be against you, and when I thought about it, nothing even that bad happened today! It everything from the past hitting me right in this moment and if it couldn't get any worse, it started pouring.  
'Guess the sky is sad with me…' Once I got home, soaking wet, I must have had some luck with me because the lamp actually turned on. It was good to know I at least had electricity. I looked at the recliner, closed my eyes and though of everything that has been happening. Then I completely snapped and did something so unlike me.

I grabbed the top end of the recliner and pushed it as hard as I could, making it fall over. I let a huge scream leave my mouth as I kicked the chair and jump on it. I lost track of what I was doing and at some point I was just screaming random things at this poor chair. It was time for me to let all my anger and sadness out. Things were starting to hit me harder because when I had thought about this man with the silver hair, I thought about how I couldn't have someone like him. This then led me though think that even though I'm only 18, would I just be some poor soul meant to be alone? Or would I be that girl that will get a boyfriend that has nothing in life and he beats me every night? I was starting to realize that no guy with a successful job and plans in life would want to be someone that was like me, no diploma and a poor sad life. Now I had lost my job, technically I still had it but he might have been better off just firing me. So to top off all the bad things that have happened in the past week, I now needed to go find a new full time job. This wasn't going to be easy with me not having a high school education; it may be time to start working towards my GED. I knew once I tell Kagome and Sango they'd do the usual and offer me money that I wouldn't take because that's not what my friends were for. I took a seat on the floor and continued to have an argument with myself on what my next steps would be. I don't know how long I sat there but the sky turned dark and my house remained lamely lit by the small table lamp.

I felt myself dozing off when I heard a car honking outside and the headlights filled the living room. I could then hear my two favorite people screaming; of course they would be hyper right now…  
I walked to the door but I didn't have much time to react when it came flying towards my face…  
"RIIIIINNNNN…oh what are you doing on the ground?" Kagome said leaning over me.  
"I…hate…you…" I held the spot on my forehead that was hit and took deep breaths before I destroyed everything in my way.  
"Now now Rin! Let's share the love. Since you ditched us for lunch, we didn't even eat! So now we're going out to dinner, woo!" Sango nudged me with her foot but my body didn't feel like getting up from the floor.  
"Why can't we ever just have a nice home meal, that sounds really good right now!"  
"Hey Rin, why is the recliner knocked over?" I sat up and saw Sango picking it up.  
"Never mind that, I don't feel like going out!" I crossed my arms and pouted my lips like a small child, "What time is it anyways? It feels really late!"  
"Well your trailer park is covered by trees so it probably feels late because it seems so dark. Actually it's only 6, and it is a bit cloudy out…" Kagome then grabbed my arms and forced me to stand up.  
"Common Rin, we're going to a really nice place! You don't have to pay either because it's for Sango's work and they rented the whole place out and she's aloud to bring us! You know who might be there so you are going wither you like it or not! We even brought you clothes, so go put these on right now so we can do your hair and makeup!"

I didn't have time to argue when they shoved the clothes in my arms and pushed me towards the door. Although I was becoming slightly irritated I just needed to keep remind myself that they were just trying to be good friends. They would only do what they thought would make me happy. After my shower I slipped on the dress, obviously from Sango's freshman year since it fit me perfectly. It was a black strapless, which sat tight and ended above my knees. The way it fit was perfect because it looked nice and not 'look at me I'm a skank!' Plus my friends knew me well to know that I liked my dresses plain so I wouldn't draw a lot of attention. I think slipped on white flats to keep it even simpler. I came out of the bathroom and for the first time took a look at Kagome and Sango's outfits.

Kagome wore a coral colored dress; it had straps but was low cut. Then she had black high heels which caused her to tower over me, more than normal. Sango's dress was blue and pink and black and sparkly… there was a lot going on with that dress but it looked beautiful. She calmed it down a bit with wearing black flats. **(I'm so bad at describing things; I put the pictures on my profile!)**

All of us had our hair down and straight and kept our make-up simple. Both of them decided that tonight would be the night that we would talk to these guys finally. I let them stay positive even though I couldn't help but feel negative about it, who's to say they would even be there?  
"Oh Rin! You're going to love this; I borrowed my dad's car!" Sango winked at me as we walked outside. I didn't know what car her dad had but both of them knew how I loved speed. When I saw the car I almost fell over, 2011 Mercedes e350, convertible. Oh how I loved my friends right now.  
"Well let's not just stand here and stare at it! I want to get in it and get going!"  
"That's the Rin we like to here!" Sango climbed into driver's seat, Kagome in the passenger and me in the back. Maybe this night was turning around, maybe tonight would actually be a good night…

**Ok! So I wanted to end it here because I wanted the next chapter to be about them at the dinner and meeting the guys, all the good stuff is coming up!(: But please, review, it makes me happy! Also, wish me lucky for talking to the recruiter, I've already talked to one so I'm thinking this time it's going to be about finally enlisting and getting all that stuff done. (: ANY WAYS, everyone have a great night! **


	5. Meeting Him

**Well I hope everyone is pleased with this next chapter! I've been busy with seeing recruiters and signing papers to officially enlist in the Air Force, then I had prom, and yesterday I had a rugby game! So busy! Anyways, I'll just get right to the story (: **

**I do not own Inuyasha as you all know! **

Warm summer night and driving in a convertible, I was truly happy for the first time since my dad left. I raised my toned arms about my head and let out some kind of 'woo' sound as we sped through the streets and highways. Sango and Kagome laughed at me as I acted like a young child, feeling free as ever. Once we pulled up to the club that was rented out for the night, I couldn't help but feel amazed. It was half inside, half outside, with lights surrounding the whole area. It was in the middle of downtown and obviously a popular place by the people crowded outside trying to get a way in. Thankfully Sango had her work ID and her tickets saying that we were able to be with her.

Within minutes of being inside the club I had lost Kagome and Sango. I accidently bumped into someone's shoulder causing them to slightly spill their drink. "Sorry," was all I managed to squeak when the girl grabbed my shoulder. Her tight black dress was too short and she really needed to contain her chest region.  
"You should really watch it girl," she gave me a long hard glare but I tried to dust it off. When trying to walk away I realized she wasn't done with me when she grabbed my shoulder again. Before I had the chance to take her had off of me, I felt the cold drink hit me.  
"Seriously!" I screamed out. I wasn't much of a fighter unless I was pissed, and this was a pissed off moment. I took a deep breath and saw Kagome and Sango trying to make their way towards us, what good friends, always trying to save me.  
"You aren't going to do anything? Go figure, you just seem like a little skank!" Ok really, who was this girl? Once she proceeded to shove me is when I lost all control. I let all my anger into my right hand, as I formed a fist and just let it all go into her cheek. She stumbled back and I turned around and tried to walk away but instead I was pulled back by my hair. Before she could get me down, Sango was there hitting the girl. I was overcome by everything that was happening; all I could make myself do was run outside. I ran through a side door and let the fresh air hit me as I leaned against the wall.  
"Meh, what kind of drama is going on inside?" I looked up to see the man with the silver hair. Oh he was so much more gorgeous up close, and his voice was wonderful to listen to.  
"I actually didn't do anything," I mumbled. How embarrassing, he must think I'm full of drama and problems already!  
"Mmm…" He pulled out what looked like his work phone and started messing around on it. I jumped when I heard the door slam open behind us. The girl that had been harassing me was being pushed out by Miroku and Inuyasha.  
"Can't leave people alone Kagura?"  
"Pfft, mind your own business Sesshomaru," OH MY GOSH. That's his name! If I was alone I would have squealed and jumped around now that I knew his name.  
He then continued to speak, "Tell your boyfriend I'll have him fired if you keep showing up around here and harassing people. Now go home."

"Naraku is a good worker, don't be stupid Sesshomaru. But I'm leaving, this is becoming a waste of time," I watched Kagura stalk off and get into her car, I don't know what car, but it had an expensive look to it.  
"Rin come back inside!" I turned back towards the door to see Kagome waving me over.  
"Sorry Kagome, I want to get home. I've had an eventful night already…" I saw Sango then poke her head out of the door, "Come on Rin! We barely got to have any FUN!"  
"Also, how do you expect to get home, mm?" Kagome said crossing her arms. Oh here she goes acting like a mom.  
"Uh taxi?"  
"What money do you plan on using?" Damn it.  
"Sesshomaru was probably to leave, why don't you take her home?" Inuyasha suggested. I felt my stomach drop and my heart start racing. This wasn't a good time and this obviously wasn't a lucky day for me.  
"Oh no! I don't even know you guys, it's really alright," I said looking towards Kagome and Sango for help, although those two looked happy about the idea of me getting in a car with Sesshomaru.

"He's not going to eat you! Plus you'd trust a taxi driver more? At least your friends would know where you are," Miroku spoke up. You would think that Miroku and Inuyasha had made a plan with Kagome and Sango about hooking us two up. I looked towards Sesshomaru and he just shrugged his shoulder before walking towards his car.  
"Rin, take this!" I caught something and saw it was Kagome's phone, "Just call Sango's phone if you need anything!" I sighed before starting towards Sesshomaru's car.

Climbing into the passenger seat I had to contain my gasp. Everything was clean black leather and there was blue neon lights coming from under the seats. Everything looked new, it even smelled new.  
"Uh, is this a new car?" I asked once I was seated.  
"Couple months old," he said as he started driving. It was amazing that someone was able to keep their car so clean. I wanted to say more but when I looked at him, he didn't seem very happy so I kept my mouth shut.

When he spoke again it had been about 5 minutes of awkward silence. "Where do you live?" My eyes widened and I tried to think quickly. I wasn't planning on him driving into a trailer park.  
"Drop me off at the corner café on 20th street," I said before doing a happy dance in my head. At least it was walking distance from my home.  
"Why would you want to go there at this hour of the night?" Of course, now he wants to talk and ask questions.  
"I just like to walk home from there, get some fresh air. Especially after that incident tonight."  
"mm… alright." He probably thought I was crazy but I rather have that then him seeing my house.  
The ride remained slightly awkward because of us not knowing each other and I didn't know what he liked.  
Finally he spoke again, "Do you work for the company or were you a friend of that girl?"  
"Depends which girl you are talking about. The taller one is Sango and she's the one that works for the company. Kagome and I are just friends."  
"Oh… well on behalf of the company, sorry for Kagura. This happens every part and the company keeps getting in trouble…so don't sue us." I couldn't help but laugh, people would sue for such stupid reasons.

Not wanting the conversation to end I answered, "Trust me, she's just like a high school girl. Just a bitch and nothing else to her."  
"Yes…an annoying high school girl." I leaned in the seat more and stared out of the window, I loved the fast speed and how we passed all the other cars. My eyes felt heavy so I gave into their request and closed them. I felt like I had blinked when I jerked awake from someone tapping on my shoulder. I was surprised to see myself in front of Sango's big house.

"Uhh…" I gave him a questioning look.  
"I don't just know where you live; I called my brother and asked. He asked your friends so they gave me this address. This is your place right?" OK! Well looks like I'm about to lie right now to make myself look good. So I smiled and nodded.  
"Thanks a lot. This wasn't necessary but I appreciate it a lot!" He just nodded and by the time I made it to the front step, he was already gone. I sat down and pulled out Kagome's cell phone and texted Sango.

_Yeah… so I'm in front of your house…  
_**We'll be home soon girl!  
**_We'll I could just walk home? Btw… I told Sesshomaru this is my house…oops!  
_**I was hoping you'd get that idea when I told him to take you there! Helping you out sweetie (;  
**_so should I go home?  
_**Nah, Kagome is sleeping over, so just sleepover tonight! Be home in 10 minutes. **

I stared up to the sky and looked at the stars that were scattered everywhere. I was in shock that I had met this Sesshomaru, found out his name, and drove with him in his car. I was going to feel lucky if I just got to see him again! If I was even luckier, Kagome and Sango would have befriended Miroku and Inuyasha because then I would have a better chance of seeing him again. Although knowing them, I didn't have much to worry about because they always jumped at chances like these. I stared off and was pulled out of my thoughts by Sango yelling my name. I looked and saw the two girls getting out of the car and running towards me.

"Oh boy, do we have a story for you!" Kagome said grabbing my hand and pulling me up to my feet.  
"Can I guess? You talked to Miroku and Inuyasha and hopefully have numbers?"  
"Damn girl, you're good!" Sango said as we piled into her house and headed towards her room.  
"Not good, just know you two really well. But tell me details!" I fell back on Sango's bed and stared at the two waiting to hear something interesting.  
"Well it's not all that interesting," of course not… Kagome continued, "But we still ended up with their numbers! After you left with Inuyasha's brother, we decided we weren't going to stay much longer. BUT we already ordered out food, so we got that then we sat we the boys and ate. We talked a lot about their jobs and whatever and we told them a bit about us. But then we told them about how you have been looking for a boyfriend, and they then mentioned that Sesshomaru really needs a girl in his life. This is an actual sign Rin! I swear!"

I rolled my eyes; Kagome believed everything good was a sign in life. I was also impressed with how much my friends could accomplish in 15 minutes with guys.  
"Well it sounds good! Sesshomaru isn't very talkative but he doesn't seem like to much of a jerk. He just keeps to himself. All he did was apologize for Kagura's behavior and then I fell asleep," I laughed because I realized how the 25 minute drive was wasted. I could have been trying to get to know him!

"AHHHH!" Sango said when her phone beeped, "It's Miroku!"  
"Uh… the so called pervert that grabbed your ass?" I raised one eye brow. This girl was never able to decide what she liked.  
"Ok well yeah, but he's so cute! He's really nice and sweet…he just needs to learn where to place his hands and not do that…."  
"Good luck with that task Sango," I smiled at her though. I was happy she at least got his number; I didn't even have a phone!

We decided to watch a movie to fall asleep, Sango texted Miroku the whole time.  
"Alright ladies! Miroku said that he and Inuyasha want to have lunch with us. Including you Rin, they probably want to see if you'll do well with Sesshomaru," Sango laughed at this but I again felt my stomach drop. Seriously? Did they have to create everything to be an interview?  
"I don't even know how to prove that. HE DOESN'T TALK!" I grabbed the pillow and put it over my face. I needed to hide from the world right now.

"Girl can you calm down!" Kagome sat down next to me and ran her finger through my hair; I liked this motherly thing about her.  
"I can't. I love meeting new people and all but these guys are in a different world. Look at where I live and look at their lives. They have it so much better because of what they were born in. This isn't fair, I didn't choose this life!"  
"Rin, you can't judge them by their outsides. They could be just as sad as you for other reasons. We're going to lunch tomorrow and we're going to have a good time!" I sighed, no point in arguing. So I shut my eyes and let myself drift into sleep.

"UGH!" Yes, that was the sound I made when I woke up, thanks to Sango jumping on me.  
"Why!" I rubbed my eyes and saw how bright it was outside, "Wait, what time is it?"  
"That's why I woke you up! You have an hour to get ready, Kagome is downstairs doing… ok I don't know even know what she's doing. You go shower and I'll find you some clothes!" I silently walked to the bathroom and took a long shower; I needed to release all the stress I was feeling. I didn't know why I always had this feeling of stress; I used to be such a happy positive person all the time. Once I was done I checked Sango's room to see she was gone, but she left the clothes on the bed for me. There was a white flowing skirt that ended above my knees, a baby pink blouse and pink flip flops.

I found Sango and Kagome sitting on the couch downstairs watching 'Teen Mom'.  
"Oh Rin I forgot to ask, when do you work again?" Kagome asked when she saw me, but it didn't take long for her to sense the sudden change in my face when she asked that.  
"Ok, never mind. Is something wrong?" She came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I got cut…a lot. I'm only working weekends now, which reminds me that I need to go look for a job…" I felt my legs go weak so I sat down right where I was standing.  
"Rin, it'll be ok. We can help you get a job!" I heard Sango, but I ignored her positivity.  
"Guys, we need to be realistic. I never finished high school! I may be smart but no one will believe that without me even having a simple diploma!" They didn't speak again because they knew I was right.

"Listen, let's worry about this later. I think right now, we go out for lunch and enjoy ourselves as much as possible ok. We're going to help you Rin!" Kagome said as she grabbed my arms and forced me to stand up. Being so small was a disadvantage because I could never sit in a corner and mope to myself. **(AN: That's like me, hahaha.) **

We kept it simple and went to an Apple Bee's that was next door to Sango's work. When we walked in we already saw Inuyasha and Miroku sitting at a booth, thankfully on the same side so that I could be with Kagome and Sango.  
"Hey boys!" Sango said sliding into the booth. They both stood up and shook my hand as they introduced themselves.  
"Nice to meet you guys," I gave the best smile I could and took a seat next to Kagome.

I didn't talk much at the first during the meal. I'd throw in a comment every now and again and would laugh, but I just wasn't feeling the atmosphere. I rather hang out with people at a park or somewhere, where we can do something exciting. Although we eventually got on the subject of sports and talked about track and field. I watched track all the time on TV and always wished that I had stayed in high school just so I could become a star long distance runner. Inuyasha and I connected a lot on the topic.

"Well I'm glad you know how to talk!" Inuyasha laughed while I glared at him.  
"Smart ass! You two are just very intimidating," I shrugged my shoulders. It was true; Miroku and Inuyasha were so loud and said what they wanted.  
Meeting them for the first time was so overwhelming. "You think I'm intimidating AND a smart and yet you drove home with my brother? You should really get to know him more, he's tons of fun," Inuysha said this in a sarcastic tone.

Great, that just made me feel even more nervous! The boys paid for our lunch and they went off to work while Kagome, Sango and I went for a walk in a park nearby.

"Hey! You impressed Inuyasha which is good considering he's Sesshomaru's brother," Kagome winked at me. "Yeah well let's hope Sesshomaru like's track because that's the only thing we really connected on!" I said as walked towards a bench and took a seat. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see a short lady with sunglasses.  
"I'm sorry, but what is your name?"  
"Uh, Rin. Why?"  
"OH RIN, it's me. Your mom," she took off her sun glasses and no doubt about it, there stood my mother.  
"Rin, are you ok? You look really pale?" That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Alright, woo! (: So please review, I'd appreciate it TONS. (: **


End file.
